gremlinsfandomcom-20200223-history
Language of the Mogwai and Gremlins
This language 'is the main method of communication that Mogwai and Gremlins share. It is not translated into the film (as it is too complicated to be put into a movie). The actors made up gibberish words and or played with voices to make up the speech and voice of Mogwai and Gremlins. Actor Howie Mandel uses the word '"caca'" '''which Stripe/Mohawk repeats everytime he sees Gizmo. ''Caca means crap. Communication *Mr. Wing knows of the language when communicating to Gizmo at the end of the first movie. This shows that Mr. Wing does know the language of Mogwai and Gremlins. Mr. Wing repeats the word pronounced as "ho-la" to Gizmo. *Stripe when he was a Mogwai was whispering to the other Mogwais of a plan when they found Billy left to go get them food. *Stripe and Mohawk repeat the phrase, "Gizmo, caca!". In Spanish, French, and Dutch, "caca" literally means "crap", so this is a way of showing their dislike for Gizmo. *The gremlins appear to be able to speak English better than the Mogwai, although both species appear to be able to understand the language quite fluently. *The Mogwai's vast intelligence interfered with their ability to communicate (Mogtermen the creator of Mogwai said it was because they thought so much faster than they could verbalize). *In the first novel, Chetz-wubba is a mogwai curse word used by Stripe when Gizmo would not tell him the three secrets. However, in the novel of the second film, Gizmo says that there are no curse words in mogwai language and that the closest thing to one is "stinky ice cream" and "really bad person". Gremlins 2 ;English knowledge *Some of the Gremlins speak a little English. *Greta had three clear sentences in English: 1) What a hunk! ''2) ''Oh, why can't you commit? ''3) ''Don't be afraid of your feelings... *The Brain Gremlin is the only one who knows how to speak properly (although this was because of drinking a mutation hormone) *Stripe can speak and read more English and memorize more names than other Gremlins, most notably because he's much smarter. *The Gremlins often repeat the phrase "yum-yum", expressed as being hungry or looking at food that looks delicious *The Bat Gremlin understands the English language what the Brain Gremlin says when he told him that sunlight is harmful to them, and when the Brain tells him to go check for sunlight, the Bat Gremlin does as Brain tells him to. *Stripe can remember Billy's name, unlike Mohawk. *Some English words Gremlins have said were: **''yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah (in singing form) **"C''ha-cha-cha-cha-cha... Hey!" said by Gremlins who were cha-cha-cha-ing **''Microwave...blergh!!'' said by George **''38....going up!! said by Gremlins on top of the elevator when Kate requests the elevator to go to floor 38 **Whooaaah!! said by the Gremlins on top of the elevator while its falling to the first floor. **''WHOOOAAHHHH!!! said by the Flasher Gremlin when he is kicked away by Kate in the second movie. *''Deagle? Deagle-Deagle-Deagle! said by Stripe when he read and saw the name Deagle on the estate sign next to Mrs. Deagle's house. **''Is it safe? ''said by Daffy when he attacks Billy with a teeth drill **''Oh, Gizmo said by Daffy when Kate calls him Gizmo (Kate thought that he was Gizmo), and Daffy repeated what Kate says. **''Singing in the bathtub!! mm-hmm..'' sung by a Gremlin while taking a shower in the second movie (this was meant to be comedy) **''Milkduds. said by a Gremlin dressed in a Hawaiian shirt when Stripe left to get more popcorn and candy in the first movie **''Heigh-ho! Heigh-ho! A long-a way to go! ''sung by the Gremlins and Gizmo watching Snow White **''Buy! Sell! Buy! Sell! Buy! Sell! Sell! ''said by two Gremlins, one saying Buy! and one saying Sell! when talking on the phone about consumer business **Rambo! said by Gizmo while watching television before Mr. Wing turns off the TV saying its for fools. *''Leg.. said by Mohawk when he was a Mogwai seeing women's legs under a table **Bang Bang! said by Mohawk when using the Uzi Gun **Zap Zap! said by Mohawk when shocking Gizmo with the wire **I'm Not Gizmo! said by Daffy when Kate thought he was Gizmo **Bonzai! said by Daffy when he throughs the food at Kate in the kitchen **"Gizmo Zap, Zap!" Said By Mohawk. *''Billy....'' said by Stripe when he put himself on TV after Billy hit a television set *"Uh-Oh!" said by Lenny after hitting George in the head **''A, B, C, D, E! J! K! E! E! said by the Secretary Gremlin when playing on the computer **''Coffee? said by the Secretary Gremlin before aiming a coffee pot at Clamp **Ouch! said by the Secretary Gremlin while being shoved in the shredder by Mr. Clamp **"''Second floor... watch your way!!!" ''said by Daffy when sabotaging the elevator systems on purpose **"Neat!" said by Stripe while watching one of the other gremlins choke Billy's mother with Christmas tree lights. **"Hair!" said by one of the gremlins in the elevator while feeling Kate's hair **"Make a wish!" said by one of the gremlins in the elevator while tugging at Kate's legs. **"Chop Chop!" said by a gremlin in the elevator while chopping it open with an ax to try and get to Kate **"Beanie! Beanie! Beanie!" said by the Beanie Gremlin while interrupting Brain Gremlin's interview. **"Say Cheese!" said by a gremlin while fooling around with a camera accidentally killing one of them. **"Ha Ha, Loogie!" said by a gremlin after spitting on Mr. Futterman. **At the end of Gremlins 2 gizmo says "go home now." **"Fore!" said by a gremlin in the bar while hitting a billiard ball into some beer bottles with a croquet mallet. Category:Fanon Category:Novels